After match activities
by devilnightking100
Summary: Sakura and Rio take a shower after a match. What will happen? M for a reason Sonic x Tails the Hero, please read end note


_**Something me and SonicxTails The Hero came up with. Hope you enjoy and don't get used to this. This does in no way relate to Battle Gears. I have other pairing plans for the characters. Copy-pasted so please forgive any mishaps with spelling.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

After a long match, which Sakura won, the two girls were taking a much wanted hot shower, not in two different stalls, but together, in the same one!

"I gotta admit girly, you were really tough out there," Said Rio, the grey haired girl as they showered.

Sakura giggled and nodded. "You weren't half bad yourself. How's your arm?"  
"It's fine." Rio shrugged, flexing for effect.

"And Rio...I have to admit, that Shame Hold you put me in...it was really cute." She was refering to when she had her in that sexy position and people took photos.

"Wasn't ready for you to try it on me, though. Never knew how much it hurts. Especially after an armbar AND a Boston Crab. I can see why you hate them " Rio admitted, earning another giggle from the idol-turned-wrestler.

"And Rio...did you...want to try that position again?" Sakura suggested.

"You mean you want me to put you in the Shame Hold? Here in this big shower stall? Without clothes?" She asked Sakura, not that she hated it, she was just surprised.

"Yes...it felt really cute when you did." She admits, blushing.  
"Alright, diva. Take a seat." Rio ordered. Sakura complied, sitting with her back turned towards her rival. Rio couldn't help the smirk on her face as she remembered the first time she had used this hold on Sakura. Quick as a flash, the albino haired wrestler put her legs under Sakura's and hooked her arms around the other's before leaning back.  
Sakura moaned as the hot water beat against her womanhood.

And it did not hurt either, because Rio was being careful with her strength this time.

Rio smiled at the noise Sakura had made, glancing over her hourglass figure before leaning into a sitting position as she gave her rival's ass a lick, causing another moan. "I like that sound, Sakura. Even better than the first time I used this." Rio commented, licking her again before she could respond.  
"R-Rio, don't tease me. You know I can't stand it." Sakura panted, the pleasure of both Rio's tongue and the hot water almost too much to handle. Rio smirked as she caught a glimpse of Sakura's face.  
"You alright? You look like you're about to burst." the wrestler commented, licking her again. Sakura moaned louder.

"I think I am..." She admits. "And I'm okay..."

Rio's grin turned almost evil as she let go of one of Sakura's arms. "If you're that close, let's hurry it along." she declared, rubbing Sakura's dripping womanhood.  
"Ah, AHHH!" Sakura practically screamed, thrusting against Rio's hand.  
"What was that?" Came a familiar voice. Both wrestlers heard footsteps, and they were coming closer.

They both blushed heavily and quickly got out of the position, turning off the shower and drying off and putting on light red bathrobes, covering up completely just as the source of the footsteps came in.

The door opened to reveal Moe standing in a towel. Seeing the scarlet on each of the older wrestlers' cheeks, she realized what had happened. "Miss Sakura, no fair!" the brunette pouted.  
"What do you mean by that, kid?" Rio demanded harsher than she'd intended.  
"Why didn't I get invited to the fun? Miss Sakura's always with you or Elena, and I never get any time with her!"  
Sakura looked at her pupil's pout and couldn't help giggling at the cuteness Moe was displaying. "I don't know, Moe. Can you handle the things Rio and I do?"

"Sure. What were you two doing?" She asked with a smile.

"We were having a little...sexy position fun. Why don't you and Sakura come with me to my house, and we'll get to it there?" Rio suggested. Moe squealed in delight.

"Sure!" She said. So the 3 get dressed and head to Rio's house. Later, all 3 are nude again, and in Rio's big bed in her room.

Sakura took the initiative, crawling over to Rio and kissing her deeply, while reaching over to Moe and groping the teen's breast. Moe let out a small moan as Rio's tongue fought Sakura's for dominance. After about a minute of this, the older wrestlers broke apart for air and Sakura moved to Moe, kissing her with the same passion while still groping her.  
"Hagiwara, what the hell?" Rio demanded, not liking being ignored. She froze in her protests as she let out a loud moan when she felt Sakura's fingers enter her. "That's more like it!" she moaned, arching her back.

Soon, Sakura has a good idea and lies on top of Rio, pressing her wet womanhood to Rio's and rubbing them together while Moe goes behind Sakura and rubs her own womanhood against Sakura's adorable butt, rubbing it up and down, leaving trails of fluids on it.

All three wrestlers moan at the contact, increasing the pace as they moaned even louder, probably alerting the whole block of what they were doing. None of them could find the will to care. "F-faster! Fuck me faster!" Rio demanded, bucking wildly. Sakura complied and it wasn't long before the women came. Moe was soon to follow, as she had added her finger to the mix while rubbing her mentor.  
The three panted, trying to catch their breathe. After a while, Rio looked toward Moe. "Hey kid, why don't you pull the thing I have in my nightstand drawer out? The night doesn't have to end here."  
Moe complied, opening the drawer.

Moe reached in and pulled out a...strap on, something a girl would wear to pound another girl like a man. It was a light tan skin color, too, it had purple straps on it.

Moe absently noted it was double-headed, so both parties could enjoy the sex toy. "Who wants to go first?" Moe asked, turning an evil grin to the other wrestlers.

Sakura chuckled and got up, bending over and swaying her behind. That meant She wanted to go first.

Moe smirked as she put on the strap-on, feeling the inside head press against her womanhood. Moe lined her strap-on up with her mentor's womanhood and slowly entered her, causing Sakura to moan.  
Rio, unable to just watch, gripped her breast and fingered her own womanhood as Moe began pounding Sakura. "OHHH!" Sakura moaned, her tongue sticking out as pleasure spread throughout her body. "Yes, yes, FUCK YES!"  
"You like that, huh?" Moe moaned, feeling the inside head press into her own womanhood. Sakura could only moan as Moe leaned forward and grabbed her mentor's breast, pinching and pulling and making Sakura moan even louder.

Eventually, all 3 girls came again within 5 minutes, screaming with joy as they came a second time.

The trio changed position, Rio putting on the Strap-on and lining herself up with Moe, who was on her back. Sakura, seeing a chance, sat on the teen's face. Moe took the hint and hungrily licked at Sakura's walls, making the ravenette scream in pleasure. Rio took this chance to start pounding Moe, making the teen moan into Sakura, sending wave after wave of pleasure through the idol-turned-wrestler.  
They continued like this for a good three minutes before Rio fucked Moe harder, forcing a third orgasm from both. Sakura soon followed as she erupted, her juices falling into Moe's mouth. Moe drank them all, licking her lips as soon as she had finished.

The three were now on their backs, panting and exhausted. "I think...I need...a minute." Sakura managed. She was answered with two affirmatives as Rio handed the strap-on to her. They wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

 _ **Okay, let me start this afternote by saying I'm a dick. Sonic X Tails if your reading this, I'm sorry for how I acted. Stressful week+bad night= crabby King. If you can find the will to forgive me, think we can try again? With some other set of characters?**_


End file.
